


An Amazing Grace

by Leonie1988



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3460085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonie1988/pseuds/Leonie1988
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edith lives happily in London with her daughter. She made new friends, parties and enjoys life. She never thought she'd love again, but life is about to proof her wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Club

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to my other story Grace, but can be read as a standalone. I finished the story, so it won't be a work in progress.  
> FYI: Edith told her parents about Grace (Marigold in my story) and they found a solution as a family. Now Edith lives in London with Grace.

_Four months later…_

Edith sat at a table of a new and popular jazz club in London. Her cousin Rose sat next to her, talking enthusiastically to a handsome, young man, whom Edith had only met briefly. On her other side sat Peter Newman, a journalist of the Sketch who she had gotten quite close to during her stay in London. He was a dear friend and confidant. A few weeks into their friendship Edith discovered his attraction to other man, but after the first shock had settled, Edith discovered that homosexuality was more common than she thought and that the old views and opinions of her family were very much out of style. She was both proud and shocked about her own changed life. Only half a year ago she never would have imagined her life to be this way now. She was a working, single mother, mingling with the rich and famous crowd of London. Her life has become something out of a lifestyle column, with all the parties, famous friends, cigarettes and cocktails.

A waiter brought them fresh drinks, which Edith thankfully took and downed half of it.

"Uh lady, pun intended, got someone you have to get looser for?" Peter asked and looked at her questioningly.

"No Peter, I'm just enjoying myself, wasn't that what you taught me when you took me here for the first time?" she asked and grinned.

"I have, but I have also come to the conclusion, that I might have created a monster… a party monster."

"Well, I'll take that as a compliment, though I would have to point out, that I am also a mother and shall remain a party monster in the night hours."

"That's wise and I am grateful you are saying that, because the man I see eying you over there seems to be interested in your night persona, if you know what I'm getting at."

Edith, now looking in the direction he was pointing, saw Evelyn Napier and Charles Blake with another gentleman she hadn't met.

"My dear Peter, I know two of those three men, which one has been supposedly observing me?"

"You know them? Well it was the small one with the wavy hair and the other, the plainer looking one. The third one, the cutie, has been steeling glances too though."

"They are friends of my parents and suitors of my sister, though I suppose the Honorable Evelyn Napier son and heir of Viscount Branksome is out of the running by now, he is the 'plain' looking one. The other one, Charles Blake, heir to a baronetcy, was still a candidate last time I talked to my mother a while ago. I haven't met the third one, I'm afraid. I hope they won't come over here, I'm not in the mood to put on my 'Lady-face', as you like to call it."

"My head is spinning with all those titles and though I like to make fun of it, I enjoy seeing you in your element."

"You can't possibly mean that!" Edith said and opened her eyes wide in mock shock.

"I do, but I will humor you and just invite you to dance, you have to show off that brilliant dress of yours and not hide it under the table."

"If you insist." She said and outstretched her hand to the now standing Peter.

Edith was wearing a modern, Egyptian-style evening dress from the 1924 season. Its hem went slightly over her knee and the whole beige, white dress was embroidered with hundreds of little pearls and glitter, while her arms and neck remained bare.

"I insist, you are the highlight of the night!" Peter shouted and she tried to hush him, but the attention of a few people nearby was already captured.

"Listen to him, Edith!" Rose exclaimed and laughed loudly, which made even more people stare.

Edith tried to hide behind Peter and pulled him to the dance floor. "I will exert revenge; you'll pay for this little stunt." She whispered, but couldn't contain the little giggle that escaped her.

They danced for about three songs and Edith had nearly forgotten about the three gentlemen from earlier, but they clearly hadn't. As she and Peter made their way back to their table, they intercepted them.

"Men, incoming, three o'clock." Peter whispered into her ear. She had barely enough time to straighten up a bit, before she felt a hand at her elbow.

"Edith! What a pleasure to meet you here!" Edith identified the voice as Evelyn Napier's and it was proven true as she stopped and turned to see him.

"Evelyn, what a surprise to see you, the pleasure is all mine. Mr. Blake and…"

The third man, a bit taller than the others, but twice as good looking than them, in Edith's opinion, took her hand and blew a kiss on it, like many men used to do before the war. He had a sharp chin and gorgeous blue eyes. He looked to be in his mid-thirties and had beautiful dark hair.

"My name is William."

"He sells himself below value, as always." Charles Blake said and shook Edith's hand. "His full name is William, Duke of Greystone."

"Good afternoon, Duke of Greystone, my name is Lady Edith, daughter of the Earl of Grantham. I don't recall meeting you before; I know your father used to be a guest in our house a while ago."

"That is quite true, when my father died, I became Duke, but I have been oversees for many years and only recently returned. It's a pleasure to meet you; Evelyn and Charles have told me a lot about you since they spotted you." He said and Edith glanced at Evelyn, well aware that he knew of her indiscretion with the letter she wrote about Mary and the Turkish ambassador.

"I hope not everything. Like every woman, I like to keep a certain amount of mystery about myself." She joked and laughed.

"Not too much and only the best, let me assure you. They told me for example, that you are a journalist, how fascinating! I fought with a journalist during the war."

"You have to tell me all about it. Now gentlemen, let me introduce you to my colleague at the Sketch, Peter Newman."

They exchanged pleasantries and Edith invited them to join them at their table, which they politely accepted.

The evening wore on and Edith and the Duke were deep in conversation for most of the time. Occasionally one of the other men would whisk her away to the dance floor and usually after only one dance, William, the Duke of Greystone, would intercept them and dance with her for another few songs. Many drinks were drunk and many cigarettes were smoked, the second was a habit Edith had only recently picked up and liked the feeling of freedom and mystery it gave her. And besides, she liked it when her hands had something to do, it made it much easier to hide any nervous fiddling she used to have big trouble hiding. Too bad she can't smoke in front of her family, especially Mary.

William was just lighting another cigarette for her, when Charles Blake broke the unspoken agreement of the night that they wouldn't talk about the reason she wasn't living at Downton any longer. It must have been the alcohol that loosened his tongue, Edith thought.

"Edith, I never hear anything about you anymore, how are your daughter and your career doing?"

Edith was glad she was just exhaling the cigarette smoke, because it gave her time to think about her response.

"Charles, my two babies are doing just fine, thank you very much. And how is that family of mine, any new scandals come along? I haven't talked to any of them since my mother several weeks ago."

"I wouldn't know, I haven't had contact myself in recent time."

"Good God, that really is news to me, have you grown tired of courting Mary or are you just waiting for the right time to make your next move?" Edith asked and was surprised at her own candid question. London life had really changed her.

"To be perfectly honest, it used to be the latter, but the more time I spent away, the more I am realizing that there are more fish in the sea."

"There certainly are and as much as Mary would like it, the whole world doesn't revolve around her." Edith said and opened her eyes in horror over what she had just said.

Rose, all the men and, a bit later, Edith broke out into laughter.

"The cocktails have loosened our tongues dear friends." Rose giggled.

"They indeed have, I must apologize, but I truly don't mean it as in insult. Maybe you are doing Mary a favor in retreating, she has been going back and forth between Lord Gillingham and you... the time has come to either make a decision or move on."

"Let's toast to that! To moving on!" William raised his glass and Edith was grateful to him for ending the awkward conversation. They all echoed him and sipped at their drinks.

A few went back to dancing and others went to the bar and suddenly William and Edith were alone at the table.

"I had no idea you were married Edith." William said and looked a bit confused. "I was under the impression you weren't, but then Charles mentioned your child and…"

"But surely you have heard?" Edith asked, equally confused. She had been certain everybody from the higher circles of England knew of her disgrace.

"Please excuse me; I didn't know you before tonight."

"No, that's not it. I am not married and I am not widowed either. I am a single mother to my beautiful daughter, Grace. I am 'turned away' by my family, that's why I live in London." Edith followed his reaction closely and was more than surprised to see relief beside his obvious shock.

"I am so sorry, I had no idea, I would never have questioned you about it."

"I am glad you mentioned it, I would like you to know the truth about me, in all its ugliness. Oh, you must think horrible of me now."

"No, it's nothing of the sort! I am indeed surprised, but you must know I am no ordinary Duke. I only spent my youth in England, before I went abroad and, let me tell you, life in other places is quite different. It took me some time to get used to the high life again. I must confess I am no stranger to scandal myself, but I managed to keep most of it a secret due to the great distance." He explained and Edith felt as if he was only saying these things to make her feel better and she told him as much.

"Lady Edith, please trust me and don't think you are any less intriguing to me since I learned of your situation. If anything you have gotten even more interesting, if that was even possible." He leaned over slightly and Edith blushed profoundly, something she could never conceal with her fair skin. He brushed his thumb over her cheek and Edith saw in his eyes he wanted to kiss her, but she was happy he didn't, because despite her recent wild life and her kiss with Michael in the Criterion, she wasn't entirely comfortable with public showings of affection. She already had a reputation; she didn't need to add to it.

"Would you and Grace do me the honor and go to the circus with me tomorrow? I feel the terrible need to see you again, as soon as possible, after tonight."

Edith was stunned, but accepted. Before he could answer she got pulled back onto the dance floor by Rose and they didn't get another chance to talk in private that night, except to arrange for a place and time to meet.

Later in bed Edith lay wide awake. She knew what the tingling she felt in her stomach was and tried desperately to ignore it and push it to the back of her mind. She could think about William all she wanted, but the truth remained – she was a disgraced, working, single woman with a child out of wedlock. Even if William liked her a tiny bit back, he would never actually act on his feelings. But then again… he did ask her for an outing. Everybody would be able to see them. He couldn't use her in any way that wasn't proper, because people would know and a Duke couldn't afford that. But a Duke couldn't afford to be seen with a single mother either. The thoughts circled round and round in her head until finally she was able to close her eyes and sleep.

.

To be continued...


	2. Getting Ready

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the first, here is the second!

Until recently the circus wasn't a place where people like them went. They were shady establishments with dirty clowns and scary men with disfigurements. But a new wave had arrived in England from other European countries. Now the acrobats and animal tamers were like superstars and it was hard to arrange tickets for when certain circuses were in town. When Edith told Rose about Williams invitation, her eyes lit up and she huffed with envy.

"You are lucky! It's impossible to get your hands on tickets at the moment. I'm sure Williams title made it possible."

"I bet his original date couldn't make it." Edith said, unconvinced for Rose's positivity.

"Maybe, but he asked you, didn't he? He is a great catch; don't ruin it with your self-deprecation. I love you, but you really have to get over it."

"I'm trying Rose, but I don't want to introduce a man to Grace who isn't an honest man. And you know I'm a bit scared to get my heart broken again." Edith answered.

Rose went over to Edith and sat next to her. They had become best friends since they both basically lived in London. And they complimented each other nicely. Rose (and Peter) urged Edith to always try new things and Edith helped Rose stay grounded and tried to protect her from major scandals.

"I know honey and of course I am not suggesting you marry him tomorrow, but let him court you a bit if he wishes to. It will give you a higher self-esteem and maybe he turns out to be your knight in shining armour."

Edith smiled at her and caressed her cousins hand, who had taken Edith's hand in hers. "You are right, of course. One outing doesn't have to mean anything. Let's just hope I don't see anyone we know."

"Edith!" Rose exclaimed. "Even if, you will meet them with dignity and your head held high."

Edith rolled her eyes dramatically and walked over to her walk-in changing room.

As Edith opened the door to her closet, Grace stuck her head through the crack and giggled. Edith feigned surprise and scooped her up into her arms. Grace was screaming with joy and Rose was observing mother and daughter with a smile.

"Why don't you go to the kitchen and search for cookies for us? I'm sure Ms Mills has some hidden somewhere!" Edith said and Grace's eyes went wide and she was gone in no time.

"She has a sweet tooth." Edith said and Rose nodded.

"She does apparently!"

"Rose, have you heard anything from the family? I really haven't talked to them in a while, are they avoiding me now? It feels as if all the promises that the separation would only be for show, were false. I have left massages with Mr Carson, but I haven't received a call back."

Rose scrunched her eyebrows. "I don't think they are avoiding you on purpose. It must be a hectic time for them with the…" but Rose stopped ""…actually there is not much going on right now. I don't know what's going on; do you want me to ask them?"

"No thank you, I don't need to know if they won't tell me personally. Do you think I did something wrong?"

"Honestly no. It was quite a shock in the beginning, but I'm sure they are over that now."

"I hope so, I don't want our relationship to be any further hurt by something I am doing unknowingly. But enough of me, what is happening with you? Has the gentleman from the other night contacted you again?"

"He has, but I'm no longer interested. He was a nice companion for the evening, but he isn't really boyfriend material. I live impertinently through you right now."

Edith grinned and started to get ready for Grace and her own big day out.

"Go with alluring." Rose said.

"It can't be too alluring. The circus is in a tent, remember? I'd freeze to death."

"Right, but then he would have to cuddle you close to him."

"Rose!"

"Yes, I get it, no fun. I will go find Grace and help her with the cookies. When I get back I want you to have picked something!" Rose said resolutely.

"Yes ma'am."

Fifteen minutes later, Edith was putting Grace into a little dress of her own and pinned up her bit of hair, so it wouldn't be in her eyes.

"I approve of you two. You are quite the team!"

"Thank you Rose and I hate to say it, but I must throw you out now. We have to leave now if we don't want to be late."

"Have fun then." Rose smiled and first embraced Edith and then tickled Grace a bit.

"Ose noo!" she giggled and hid behind her mothers leg.

.

To be continued...


	3. The Circus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edith and William sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G...

They wanted to meet William at the gates to the circus. After she had driven there herself, she parked the car in the back, helped Grace out and carried her around to the front.

William waited in front with a basket.

"Lady Edith, it's a pleasure to see you again. And Lady Grace, it's very nice to meet you."

Grace looked at him with big, round eyes, smiled and hid her face back in her mother's coat.

"What do we say to the nice gentleman?" Edith gently nudged her daughter.

"Hello." Grace said.

"Very well honey."

Edith and William greeted each other again and walked inside. It was all very glamorous, similar to the opera. Butlers directed them to their seats and drinks were served. The only difference was that instead of wine and cocktails, lemonade and beer was being served.

"This is different, I love it. My brother-in-law Tom Branson let me try his beer once and I liked it, but could never actually drink one at Downton."

"Beer at a house like Downton? I would have loved to see the head-butlers face!" William said and laughed.

"Yes, Mr. Carson wasn't very pleased, but nobody in the house is able to live up to his standards, so it came as no surprise."

"So you and Mr. Branson are close?" William asked, while helping Grace into her seat.

"Tom is a very fine and honest man; I get along with him better than with most of the family, especially my sister. We get each other in a way, because we are both a little bit the outcasts of the family." Edith said.

"Your sister, that would be the famous Lady Mary I assume?"

"That would be her. I think we are just too different to get along and we both have done things to each other in the past, which we, or at least I, regret."

"Have you ever tried to mend the fences?" he asked tentatively.

"I tried once, after our little sister, Tom's wife, died, but she refused. And even though she refused, we have never been closer than in that moment, sharing our grief."

"And isn't that what family is all about in the end? Sticking up for each other when times are hard? Nobody has to be best friends with their siblings."

"I think you are right. You are a wise man, William, Duke of Greystone."

"Oh, I just get inspired around beautiful, intelligent woman." He said and Edith was thanking the heavens for the dimmed lights, because she blushed instantly. And as if on cue the show was starting, the circus director welcomed them and introduced the first act.

There were a lot of aws and ohs during the performance, all three of them were transfixed by what was happening in front of their eyes. But nevertheless Edith was very aware of William and it appeared he was the same with her. Sometimes she was looking at him and once or twice she caught him staring at her.

They only had time for a quick cup of tea after the show. Edith had to leave, because Grace's bedtime was fast approaching. She was already starting to jawn non-stop.

"We had a wonderful night William, thank you so much." William had accompanied them to their car and opened the door for them. "And she drives herself!" he commented as Edith got into the driver's seat after securing Grace in her seat. "I think I am in love. I mean…" he tried to find the right words.

She smiled at him. "I know what you mean. I learned driving during the war to help out around the estate and not feel so useless."

"That sounds like you. Though seriously, I had a great time and I like you a lot and I hope we can repeat this as often as possible."

"Me too." She answered and closed the door. He looked through the window at her. Then he leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "But you have to be prepared for the backlash of suiting a single mother." She teased, knowing already, that he didn't care about his image as much as most people in his position would. He grinned, knowing full well what she was doing.

"You are one in a million Lady Edith Crawley, one in a million."

"I can say the same about you, Duke. I have never met a person like you before. You have all the manners a British aristocrat needs, the charm of a Romeo, the spirit of a missionary and the impulses of a 10 year old boy." She said and he quickly rushed forward again and this time pressed a kiss to her lips, after which Grace squealed and clapped her hands together.

"Kissy!" she said and leaned over to collect a kiss from her mother as well, who obeyed, but was still slightly dazed by his actions.

He blushed a little. "I might be impulsive, but your daughter seems to agree with me. You are impossible not to kiss."

.

To be continued...


	4. A Call from Mama

Edith had been sure Rose wasn't able to stay silent and she proved her right. Only a few days after she had told her she didn't have contact with her family, there was a telephone call from her mother. It was during teatime and Grace was in her arms, while she talked. Grace was going through a tough phase, in which she was only NOT crying, when she was in her arms. Though Edith enjoyed every minute of it, things like talking on the two-piece telephone, were rather complicated.

"Edith, hello."

"Hello mama, it is good to hear from you. How is everybody doing?" she asked.

"Everybody is good, we had a few dinners the last couple of weeks and things have been hectic, please excuse me for not calling."

"No apologies needed mama, I could have called." Grace started playing with Edith's hair and the slide within. "No honey, not mommy's hair, I just finished styling it."

"Is Grace with you?"

"Yes, she hasn't left my side in 24 hours. I don't know how I can meet with my editors tonight if she doesn't."

"Where is the nanny?"

"You know I don't have one, the occasional babysitter is all I will ever consent to."

"Right. Have you tried bribing her? That used to work wonders with you and your sisters."

"The only thing she will accept is that we return to the circus, but all tickets are sold now." Edith flinched. She hoped her mother hadn't caught the word 'return'.

"Oh, you have been to the circus! Only you two?" her mother was obviously fishing for information.

"No, a friend accompanied us." Edith said.

When nothing more was forthcoming, her mother changed the subject. "Edith, I talked to your father and he agrees that we have kept our distance from you for long enough. We would like for you to return to Downton."

Edith was caught slightly off guard. "What do you mean, return? To live with you? Mother, I can't, not yet. My business is doing so well; I simply love my life right now." Edith said, trying to wrap her head around the idea.

"Don't you miss your family?" her mother asked, slightly hurt.

"I do miss you and I would truly love to visit."

"Fine, I understand, for now I respect your decision. But would you please come to dinner this weekend and stay two days? I really want to spent time with you and my granddaughter, Edith."

"Sure mama, I can manage that." Than Edith remembered her talk with William and that he wanted to meet her parents as soon as she was allowed back at Downton. "And is it possible that I invite someone to come along?" she asked tentatively. She'd rather introduce him to her parents herself than have the rumor mill take over.

"Edith, are you telling me you want to introduce a man to us?" Edith heard disbelief in her mother's voice, mixed with interest and excitement.

Edith hesitated. "Yes. I met him in a club, where he was in the company of Evelyn Napier and Charles Blake."

"What is his name, darling?" her mother asked, now full on excited.

"I'll tell you as much as his first name, William, but the rest will be a surprise. And of course I have to ask him first if he has time. He is a busy man."

"What does he do?"

"Mother."

"Alright, seems I can't convince you to tell me more. Please tell me until tomorrow night if you will make it. I want to give Mrs. Patmore enough time to prepare."

"Of course, I will phone you or leave a message with Mr. Carson."

Edith quickly ended the call and released a breath, she hadn't known she was holding. "That'll be interesting." She said to herself and Grace looked at her with big eyes. "What do you think about a trip to see grandmama and grandpapa?"

"Sybbie?"

"Yes, your big cousin will be there. Also cousin George, uncle Tom and aunt Mary."

Grace hadn't been at Downton long enough to really get to know anyone, but Sybbie had made a big impression on her. She clapped her hands together in joy. "Should we call William now and ask if he wants to come here for tea later?" Edith asked her daughter, feeling silly to ask such a young child this question. But Grace had no problem with it and nodded to the question.

Edith quickly asked the operator to connect her to William.

"Edith, how nice to hear from you. I was actually just thinking about you. Must be a soulmate thing."

Edith giggled and stopped herself, when she realized she must be sounding like a teenager.

"It must be." She assured him. "Please come over for tea later, I have a terrible writing block and I would love to see a friendly face before I have my editor meeting later."

"Of course, it'd be great. It will be the highlight of my day."

.

To be continued...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter, I'm looking forward to what you think about it! Love you all! xxx Leonie


End file.
